


Picking up the Pieces

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Six months after the shooting, Danny is still having nightmares about it.





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

DISCLAIMER: West Wing and the characters aren't mine, they belong  
to  
Aaron Sorkin. ..you know the drill. WARNING: IF YOU ARE CJ/TOBY  
SHIPPER OR CJ/JOSH SHIPPER OR CJ/......LETS JUST SAY IF YOU DON'T  
LIKE  
DANNY TURN BACK NOW!

Picking Up The Pieces

Danny turned when he heard gunfire. People everywhere were screaming  
and running for their lives. Danny scanned the crowd with only one  
thought on his mind. Where's CJ?" Then he saw her. As the gunfire  
continued, Danny watched in horror as CJ crumpled to the pavement.  
Danny tried to run to her, but was stopped as though he were trapped  
behind a glass wall.  
"No!" Danny pushed as hard as he could. He couldn't stand to  
watch her suffer like this.  
"She can't die," Danny thought. "I love her too much."  
"Suddenly, the wall disappeared and Danny ran as fast as he  
could to CJ's side. But it was too late. Danny lifted her into his  
arms and cried as he held her cold still body. A few moments later,  
he felt someone touch his shoulder and heard a voice calling his name.  
Danny awoke with a start. He was sweating and his whole body  
was shaking. He barely noticed that CJ was at his side calling his  
name.  
"Danny," she said again.  
Danny turned towards her and attempted to catch his breath.  
"Are you okay?"  
Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah."  
"It was that dream again, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. My God, CJ. Its been six months. When will it stop?"  
Not able to come up with an answer, CJ just shrugged her  
shoulders.  
"Well, I wish it would."  
Danny turned and looked into CJ's eyes.  
"Oh God CJ. I don't want to lose you."  
CJ felt tears burning in her eyes as Danny pulled her close  
and wrapped her arms around the waist of her satin blue nightgown.  
"Danny, you're never going to lose me, I promise," she  
whispered close to his ear.  
Danny pulled back slightly and kissed CJ.  
"I love you," he said after they parted.  
"I love you too. Now try to get some sleep."  
Danny nodded as he moved to lay down again.  
"You're sure your okay?" CJ asked again.  
Danny nodded as he pulled CJ down so that her head rested on  
his chest.  
It wasn't long before Danny drifted off to sleep again. CJ  
watched him for a few moments before she was lulled back to sleep by  
Danny's heartbeat.  
Hours later, Danny was awakened by the first rays of the  
bright morning sun. He stretched and turned on his side, his hand  
resting beneath his head. Danny gently reached over and brushed his  
fingers through CJ's hair. The reporter smiled as he watched CJ turn  
in her sleep. But the smile quickly faded as Danny noticed a few  
fallen tears on her cheeks as she lay curled up on the soft sheets.  
He knew she was having a nightmare about the shooting. She didn't  
have to tell him, he knew. That night he had found her so scared and  
shaken up, he knew the emotional scars weren't going to fade quickly.  
Danny reached over and pulled her into his arms.  
"Its okay. I'm here and I love you CJ." Danny whispered as he  
kissed her forehead.  
At his touch, CJ's eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see  
Danny smiling at her.  
"Morning," she whispered as she reached her right arm up   
around his neck and touched her lips to his.  
Danny deepened the kiss and pulled her tightly against him.  
He moved to a full sitting position and moved his pillow behind CJ so  
she could lean back against it. Danny leaned over and kissed her again.  
"Stay here," Danny said as he nearly leaped out of the bed.  
"Where are you going?" she asked with a slight laugh.  
Danny walked around to her side of the bed and leaned close.  
CJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "What did  
I do to deserve such an amazing man like you"  
Danny kissed her softly. "I don't know but keep doing it."  
CJ pulled him close and kissed him again, this time much  
deeper. "I love you," she whispered against his mouth.  
Danny pulled away from her slowly with an almost goofy grin on  
his face. He started towards the door and turned back towards CJ to  
see her smiling at him. He opened the door and bumped straight into  
it. He moved away slightly and made another, much more successful  
attempt as he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
CJ laid back against the pillows and laughed as she heard  
Danny whistling as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

THE END

REMEMBER I LOVE COMMENTS!!!!

 

  



End file.
